


Fireworks

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [83]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Fireworks, Fluff, Gen, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Jack watches fireworks for the first time.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 9





	Fireworks

Jack was excited. He was sitting on a bench between Sam and Dean waiting for the fireworks to begin. They were pretty far away, but Sam had assured him that they would still be able to see them. 

“Remember, they're going to be really loud, Okay?” Sam reminded him for the fifth time since they'd gotten there. 

“I still don't know why we had to go out to see fireworks. We could have just bought some and done our own back at the bunker,” Dean complained.

“You can set off your own fireworks?” Jack had looked up pictures on the internet of fireworks after Sam had told him what they were going to do. He was a little surprised you could do such things from home. 

“We could, but it's not always safe and could be a fire hazard, right Dean?” Sam looked at Dean pointedly. 

The brothers stared at each other several minutes. They were doing that thing where they talked to each other without saying anything. Jack always wondered how they did that. If Dean's snort was anything to go by, Sam won again. 

A sharp whistle got Jack's attention. It was followed by a big bang and a flower of red light exploded across the sky. This was totally worth sitting between bickering Winchesters.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
